


Pink vs Panda

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Msec ficlets [2]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Fluff, Gen, maybe some crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: Russell walks in to find a surprise visitor at his desk.
Series: Msec ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Pink vs Panda

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> Pink + Panda

Chloe Whitman loved the color pink. Even as she approached her tweens it was still her favorite color. She had pink dresses and pink shoes, a pink backpack, pink pencils, even had a pink streak in her hair. 

Russell Jackson detested the color pink. It was frilly and childish and obnoxious to the eyes. Pink was the last color he wanted to see. So of course, what was the first thing he saw when walked into his office that morning? A child covered head to toe in pink. 

“NINA!” Russell yelled as soon as he opened his door.

“Yes?” She was used to his yelling by now, expected it first thing in the morning, but she didn’t really expect the face of confusion that accompanied the yelling. 

“What is that? And why is it sitting at my desk?”

“Well technically, that’s Jay’s desk now.” Nina clarified.

“Not till I leave.” He made sure to enunciate every syllable. “Now I’ll ask you again, what is that child doing at my desk?”

It was then that said child finally picked up her head and looked directly at Russell.

“Listen Panda man, one I’m not a child, two this is so my dad’s desk, and three you could just have asked me instead of yelling at poor Nina.” Russell seemed taken aback by Chloe’s response and bravado. He raised an eyebrow at Nina who merely shrugged. Grudgingly, he decided to do as told and proceeded to speak directly to the child covered in pink. 

“So who exactly are you? Why are you covered in pink, and why are you sitting at my desk?”

“My name is Chloe Whitman, my dad’s Jay, he told me to sit at his desk while he talks to Elizabeth and why wouldn’t I be pink? It’s the best color.”

Chloe says all of this with such authority that all Russell can do is nod and respond “Fair enough.”


End file.
